Sometimes Clichés Fit
by Avliss
Summary: Quatre writes a letter to his love. Very fluffy. Yaoi - don't like, don't read.


**Sometimes Clichés Fit**

**by Avliss**

_How often have I read the phrase "love at first sight" in various books, or seen it in movies or plays. I admit I have scoffed at it, poking fun at the plots of romance stories where a girl's eyes meet her prince's for the first time. It really is unrealistic, if one takes a moment to think about it. Falling in love with someone you don't know is fantastical; only plausible in fairytales. Love at first sight is based purely on looks and as such is incredibly shallow._

_And yet…that is exactly what I did. Fall in love at first sight. It's horribly cliché to say so, but that's the only way I can think to describe my first meeting with you. When I first saw you, standing opposite me on a battlefield strewn with bodies and twisted metal, I felt…well to be honest, relieved. Here was another soldier, an ally for our cause – I was happy I was not alone. And then…out you stepped from the safety of your gundam._

_It felt like a 1000-volt shock ripped through my body, like my heart had leapt out of my chest. I swear, for a moment, I stopped breathing. There you stood, your long, thin arms raised in surrender, your gravity-defying bangs flitting about in the wind. Your eyes…I'd never seen such green eyes before. I felt as if I was drowning in their depths. And right then and there, I fell head over heels in love._

_It was a quiet love though, a well-guarded secret. We were fighting a war after all; there is no time for romance between battles. Still, I nursed my affection and was content with the small things. Like the way your eyes would soften ever so slightly when we played duets. Or the way you would quirk a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile at Duo and Wufei's antics. There were times when I wished I could tell you. When you'd stumbled back from a mission drenched in blood, your eyes and face carefully blanked of your roiling emotions, oh how I wished I could run up to you and hug you (kiss you) and tell you that you were loved. But wishes are just that – hopes and dreams that have no place in reality. And so, I could only bite my lip and bandage your wounds. I could only listen when you woke in a cold sweat from nighttime terrors, and stifle my own tears at your pain._

_I should have known that a line would be crossed should have expected that a change would sweep through our band. But even if I had expected a change, I could not have imagined it would be so horrible…so traumatic. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did…_

_I broke you. The other's say that it's not my fault, that I wasn't in a right state of mind and that I'm not responsible for my actions that day. I can't bring myself to believe that. I was the one who attacked innocents – killed them. I attacked my friends, but worse, the crowning hell of my actions was that I almost killed the one I love. I thought that I had for a time. Killed you, that is. When it really set in that you weren't coming back, I put my fist through a window and cried._

_But then…you were alive! Words are useless to describe my feeling of relief and happiness. You had survived! Immediately, I set off to see you, to apologize, though I knew it would be inadequate. When I found you though…I realized the extent of the damage. You didn't know me. You didn't remember…anything. It felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on me. It was hard to breath. I hadn't killed you body, but I had killed you. That night was the first time I seriously considered suicide. Only the knowledge that I was needed to help end this war stayed my hand. But something inside had died. I had to force a smile, fake a laugh. Oh Allah! It hurt so much._

_You soon rejoined the fight as your memories as a soldier returned. But the rest…it was still gone. You didn't remember our duets, or making dinner after I almost burned down the kitchen. I kept my distance and grieved quietly, my self-hatred and guilt festering._

_At last…it was the final battle. I fought as hard as the rest of our comrades, but fear and doubt crept into my heart. Would we win? Were we strong enough? My uncertainty was urged by Dorothy's taunts. But I have never been anything less than stubborn. I clung to my ideals with the tenacity of a drowning man. When at last, her sword found its way through my pitiful guard and my blood spilled onto the floor, I looked upon death as relief. I had fought hard, but not hard enough. Here was penance for my sins. _

_And then you appeared out of nowhere. My own savior, my angel. I knew I didn't deserve to be saved, but save me you did. You fought off Dorothy and bandaged my wound. There was no time for thank s however; the battle still raged on outside. As we climbed into our gundams, our eyes met. I smiled at you, knowing full well that it may be the last time …and for the first time you smiled back. A real smile. I felt I could die happy right then and there._

_I barely remember the rest of the fight. I can only recall the feeble sense of victory and relief that it was all over, and the overwhelming pain in my side. You were there though, I remember that. You helped me from my gundam and held me in your lap as the medics rushed over. Later, when I awoke in the hospital, there you were, slumped in the chair at my bedside. My love for you, which had been stifled by guilt, grew tenfold._

_Even though the fighting had ended, the war continued. We had just traded our guns for speeches. So again, my affections were hidden. I was too busy fighting to keep the peace, and you were trying to adjust to a world where you were not needed as a soldier. We met sporadically, but kept in contact through letters and occasional phone calls. Those letters you sent me are some of my most treasured possessions._

_We probably would have continued in this manner (dancing around each other like butterflies) if not for Duo. Having long since connected with his lover, Heero, he set about getting you and I together. He tried various things; the most extreme being that he locked us in a closet for two hours. But somewhere along the way, you and I began to grow closer. Over a period of four months we went on a serious of 'dates' (as Duo referred to them). It was June when we finally came together._

_We were staying in one of my many mansions, escaping the public's eyes. I was out by the koi pond in the gardens, playing my violin. I'd been out there for a while, almost three hours when you appeared. We smiled at each other but said nothing, me continuing my solo and you listening quietly as you trailed long fingers through the pond. At last I finished my piece and set my prized instrument down gently. _

_Silence rang loudly between us. You turned to me and opened your mouth as if to say something but remained mute. I gave you a questioning look. A few other attempts were made before you growled and muttered, "Oh, screw it ". And before I could do or say anything your lips crashed against mine. _

_It was inexperienced and clumsy, but brimming with passion. My mind went blank; time faded. It seemed like an eternity before we broke for air. After I'd had a moment to regain my breath, I looked up at you. There was an apprehensive, hopeful gleam in your eyes and I did not need my space heart to know what you felt. I paused…and then grinned._

_"Are words so difficult to find?" I asked, playfully. You blinked, and then gave a startled laugh._

_"Words are inadequate to express emotion" You quipped, your green (no emerald) eyes sparkling happily. I laughed and you smiled before leaning in for another searing kiss._

_The first time we showed up at Duo's house together, holding hands, Duo shrieked and tackled me in a bear hug. He then began 'weeping' about how I had gone and 'got all grown up' on him. I threw a pillow at him. Heero said nothing, just gave me a curt nod and you a knowing smirk. Wufei made his feelings clear; the first thing he said was, "Good for you. I expect you'll be more discreet than those two." He ended with a baleful glare at Duo. Duo smirked and then purposefully pulled an unresisting Heero in for a passionate kiss. The meeting disintegrated from there. _

_We've grown old now, you and I. The world has moved on and we, the gundam pilots are now taught in history textbooks as a thing of the past. Eventually our stories will be lost or warped into something vastly different. That is the nature of these things. But you and I…we'll remain forever. Our bodies will pass away and turn to dust and the memory of will fade. But our souls, so entwined now that there is no beginning or end…our souls, our love that has survived so many trails, will outlast time itself._

"Quatre?"

Quatre blinked and looked up, his pen still resting against the desk. Upon seeing who had interrupted his writing, his aged face broke into a wide smile.

"Trowa! You're home!" Sunlight glinted off silver hair as he stood to embrace his lover. Trowa bent to kiss him, smiling softly.

"Aa." He paused a moment, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Quatre. "I missed you, little one," he murmured, nuzzling Quatre's hair.

"I missed you too, muHibb." Quatre sighed in contentment at the feel of Trowa's strong arms wrapped around him. Reluctantly, he pulled back to look up at Trowa's face. "How is everyone?"

"They are well. Cathy's sent a few sweaters for you. Blue, of course."

"Of course."

A quiet contentment settled over the room. The two ex-pilots stood together, relishing the feel of holding and being held by their love. A soft warm breeze drifted lazily in through the open window and played with the pages of the journal Quatre had been writing in. The movement caught Trowa's eyes and he eyed the faded book curiously.

"What is that, little one?"

"Hm?" Quatre twisted to look. "Oh…nothing really." He flushed slightly with embarrassment and pulled away from Trowa to close the book. "I was just…writing my thoughts. It's nothing."

Regarding his fidgeting lover with one cool emerald eye, Trowa stepped closer and drew Quatre back into his arms. "If you don't want to share it with me, that's fine." He said mildly, stroking Quatre's silver hair.

Quatre leaned into his lover. "It's not so much that I don't want you to read it." He explained in a soft voice muffled by Trowa's sweater. "I…it's embarrassing."

"…Alright then. I won't read it."

They stayed together, holding one another in a tender embrace for another few minutes. Suddenly, a loud growl broke the silence, emanating from Trowa's stomach.

Quatre giggled. "Hungry are you?"

Blushing faintly, Trowa nodded. "…Feel up to making soup?" He asked, hopefully.

"As long as you're cooking!" Quatre chirped, turning and walking to the door.

Trowa snorted. "As if I would let you near the stove. I remember what happened last time, and I've still got a few years left to live."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

The friendly banter followed the two elderly lovers out of the room. With a quiet thump, the door was shut and once more, the room was void of life.

Evening sunlight filtered through the window, illuminating the specks of dust floating in the air and transforming the study into a golden fantastical world. Though the window was now shut, a faint breeze stirred the curtains. Quietly, the book Quatre had been writing in cracked opened and, as if being turned by an invisible hand, flipped to the page he had been writing on.

The words on the page were illuminated by the pale sunlight streaming in, and seemed to glow gold before fading back to black. A vow written on paper, unspoken between two souls but recognized as fact, now lay on that cream-colored page, immortalized. Eternal.

Forever…true love.

AN: So uh...this is my first REAL fic that I ever wrote...Please be kind. And forgive me if there are any glaring errors regarding the plot of Gundam Wing AC. I've only watched a couple episodes, and most of what I know is from what my friends have told me.


End file.
